corazon militar
by laura08641
Summary: es una historia de hinata y naruto se van a inscrivir a la guerra por un engaño mezcla de parejas es mi primera historia dijanme si les gusta


naruto-no es mi es de Masashi Kishimoto la historia empieza ya

hyuga hinata era la novia de sasuke uzumaki era el novio de sakura y naruto terminaron con sus parejas por infidelidad.  
FLASBACK

hinata vivia con su novio,sasuke uchiha encontro en la cama el celular de sasuke que lo habia olvidado hinata vio un mensaje resivido lo lee y vio que desia te espero en el hotel Destiny t-amo sakura de leer se llevo una mano ala boca por asombro ella fue a ese hotel para averiguar si sasuke la engañaba

/  
naruto estaba acostado le habia dicho sakura que salia y bueno se paro y se fue aseguir a sakura-chan la queria sorprender y pedirle matrimonio en su bolsillo traia una caja con un anillo y un diamante choco con una mujer de cabello azulado hasta la cintura buen cuerpo con un vestido blanco ajustado de la parte de arriba pero abajo suelto iva preocupada y me dijo-lo siento mucho iva muy distrida-hiso una reverencia y se fue le queria prguntar su nombre pero ya se habia ido llege al hotel subi y le pregunte ala resepsionista si vio a una chica de ojos color jade y cabello rosado me dijo la habitacion 302 bueno fui al elevador y me encontre con la chica que choque parese que iva ala misma habitacion que yo y le

dije-por favor podria dejar de seguirme

ella respondio-no señor pero no lo estoy siguiendo me dirijo ala habitacion 302 alli se encuentra mi novio-me dijo con una sonria yo me pasme y le

dije -debe haber un error alli se encuentra mi novia-los dos nos miramos con cara de preocupacion nos dirijmos ala habitacio 302 estaba abierta la puerta los dos nos mirabamos fijamente y nos fuimos al cuarto escuhamos unas voces los dos nos hacercamos ala puerta para ver quien ablaban sin hacer ruido.

sasuke cuando vas a terminar con hinata-dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade desnuda de bajo de una sabana sobre el pecho de un joven.

sakura deja de molestar-dijo un joven de cabello azafache y ojos del mismo color estaba igual que la chica.  
hinata trataba de aguantar las lagrimas al igual que naruto.

hinata y naruto entraron juntos al cuarto los jovenes que estaban en la cama miraban sorprendidos alas dos figuras que entraron.

sakura que estas haciendo!-dijo naruto

naruto no es lo que piensas-dijo sakura

claro sakura-dijo con sarcasmo

sasuke-kun te-ter-minamos-dijo hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

hinata tu no puedes terminar con migo eres mia y de nadie mas!-dijo sasuke

si claro me voy hasta nunca-dijo hinata abandonado la habitacion

vas a volver!-grito sasuke pero el savia que no era del todo cierto

sakura-chan saves por que vine...vine a pedirte matrimonio-dijo naruto mostrando la cajita negra que sostenia el anillo

naruto-kun-dijo sakura llorando

sakura-chan me voy no nos volveremos a ver te dejo el departamento empaco hoy mismo y me voy-abandonado la habitacion

/FIN FLASBACK/  
paso una semana hinata esta en un departamento lejos del que vivia anteriormente con sasuke estaba viendo en la tele un programa de la guerra

dijo voy a hacer mi maleta me voy a inscrivir para ser militar-se puso a empacar estava muy triste

con naruto

me voy a hacer militar no lo puedo creer sakura me enga o-dijo tritemente mientras hacia la maleta

con sasuke y sakura sakura se mudo con sasuke despues de lo sucedido

hinata siempre me cocinaba rico y me hacia el desayuno te extraño penso sasuke

naruto-kun perdon-pesaba sakura

en la academia militar de entrenamiento con jiraya

hola soy jiraya y sere su entrenador para que sean buenos militares sus compañeros son:kiba,hinata,shino,naruto,ino,chouji,shikamaru, gara,tem-  
ari,kankuro,tenten,lee,neji(neji no es nada de hinata el tenia los ojos color marron,obscuro) y matsuri todos seran compañeron entrenaran 1 año conmigo-dijo jiraya

todos respondieron con un- haaiii!  
paso tres meses

naruto,hinata tienen visitas-grito un hombre

naruto y hinata se miraron con confusion lo siguieron se suvieron a un auto y los llevo a una casa donde habian muchas mesas y sillas blanca

sasuke-kun-susurro hinata y naruto sero los puños con fuerza y

dijo hina-chan no caigas-dijo el rubio hiperactivo

tu tampoco hay esta sakura-dijo hinata mirando ala chica de pelo rosado que es taba en otra mesa

vamos si terminas rapido esperame afura-dijo naruto

los dos se fueron hinata llevo a la mesa de sasuke y se sento y

dijo hola sasuke a que debo tu hermosa presencia-dijo hinata con sarcasmo

hinata deja de jugar por favor quiero que volvamos-dijo sasuke

si sasuke despues del engaño que te aburriste de sakura?-dijo hinata

hinata basta tu y yo nos vamos ya-dijo sasuke to mando la muñeca de hinata para llevarsela pero hinata puso fuerza y sasuke no la pudo mover

no sasuke tu y yo nada,niño mima-no pudo continuar por que sasuke le pego una cachetada a hinata no muy fuerte para dejarle marca.

es lo mejor que puedes hacer wuau perdi mucho tiempo a tu lado ja bueno adios idiota-dijo hinata pero antes de irse dijo-y no vuelvas y se fue afuera a esperar a naruto.

sakura y naruto

sakura que quieres-dijo naruto

naruto por favor volvamos te lo pido-dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

sakura yo estaba muy enamorado de ti ja pero cuado me ENGAÑASTE perdiste tu oportunidad casi cometo el peor error de mi vida casarme con tigo-dijo naruto

naruto-susurro sakura

naruto vio cuando sasuke le pego a hinata no entenia por que hinata no se la habia devuelto la vio salir

no espero verte mas adios-dijo naruto

paso un año todos eran muy compañeros

jiraya-van a ir a una batalla contra los akatsuki-dijo jiraya serio-tendran un compañero cada uno los equipos son:kiba-temari,ino-shikamaru,chouji-gara,  
kankuro-lee,neji,tenten-matsuri-shino y por ultimo hinata y naruto

todos respondieron con un-haii vamos hina-chan les vamos a ganar-con una sonrisa

claro naruto-kun-dijo hinata devolviendole la sonrisa todos se fueron a sus tiendas a empacar lo necesario a todos los hiban a llevar al bosque de japon para matar a los miembros akatsuki hinata y naruto mataron a 4 de los de mas ivan matando al resto naruto y hinata tenian la guardia baja pero estaban escondidos detras de unos arbustos estaban hablando pero no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien les disparo solo en la reacciono y vio al sujeto era rubio(deidara) y hinata le dio justo en la cabeza le disparo

aaaah-dijo naruto

a ver-dijo hinata acercandose y cortando un poco de tela de su pantalon le quedo muy corto el pantalon(como el que usa en road to ninja pero este en verde militar)  
se lo puso a naruto y apreto fuerte para detener el sangrado puse en pie al rubio y hizo que pusiera su brazo en su hombro y lo ayudo a caminar hasta una tienda cercana en el camino.  
hina-chan por que me ayudas si jiraya dijo que no se ayuda a nadie en la guerra que no se tiene piedad ni siquiera para un compañero-dijo el rubio recordando a a jiraya

/FLASBACK/

jiraya-1 regla nose tiene piedad a un compañero ni siquiera al enemigo quedo claro-dijo con tono serio

haiii-dijieron todos.

/FIN FLASBLACK/

nose naruto-kun te aprecio mucho al igual que a todos de -dijo hinata

gracias torpe-dijo naruto

al llegaron a una tienda y hinata curo a naruto pero no podia caminar por lo menos 1 semana hinata cuidaba el area casi todos los akatsuki estaban muertos pero faltaba una konan.  
konan estaba herida por neji que mato a pein y pein le dio la oportundad a konan para que escapara llego ala tienda de hinata y naruto hinata se habia ido ala cascada para llevarle agua a se encontraba recostado en una camilla adentro de la tienda alguien entro era konan muy mal saco su arma dispuesta a dispararle a naruto pero alguien le diparo por detras era hinata que resien volvia de la cascada

naruto-kun estas bien?-pregunto hinata

si hina-chan cuando nos vamos del bosque cuantos akatsuki quedan?-dijo naruto

hoy mismo naruto-kun todos estan esperando en la ubicacion vamos toma agua y nos vamos idiota-dijo hinata con una sonrisa entregadole un resipiente con agua

ok tonta-dijo naruto terminando de tomar agua hinata y naruto etaban llendose al centro del bosque naruto iva caminado con ayuda de hinata ivan al centro del bosque por que hay quedaron todos en ir cuando terminaran con los esparar el elicoptero algunos heridos con balas en los brazos llego el elicoptero a los 7 equipos los llevaron al hospital naruto volvio a caminar los llamaron a una junta a todos los equipos a hinata le entregaron una placa con honores por ayudar a su compañero al igual que kiba y se estaban por ir a sus casas.

hinata te gustaria ser mi novia-dijo naruto rascandose la nuca con nervio pero sintio que alguien lo besaba era hinata corespondio y hay su relacion fue mejorando dejaron de ser le propuso matrimonio.y tuvieron una hija

8 AÑOS DESPUES

mmmm bueno dale a dormir-dijo hinata

esta bien mami-dijo una niña paso media hora y la niña se durmio.

que pasa con naruto-kun que todavia no llega-dijo hinata que estaba en la sala (hinata tenia una empleada que estaba en la cocina)  
derepente se corto la luz y se esucharon ruidos adelante de la casa hinata corrio haci su habitacion y saco una arma y se puso al lado de la puerta de al frente para disparar

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO/  
voy a asustar a hime-chan jaja-dijo naruto

estaba por entrar ala puerta y pum un disparo en la pierna de naruto

haay-dijo naruto

hay perdon naruto-kun eso te pasa por asustarme idiota-dijo hinata

me duele tonta-dijo naruto haciendo un puchero-me acuerdo cuando me dispararon y me llevaste ala tienda jaja ahora ayudame y llevame al hospital-dijo naruto

hay esta bien-dijo hinata dandole un beso a naruto ayudando a parar y poniendo el brazo de naruto alrededor de el hombro de hinata y apunto de salir

HANA! voy a llevar a naruto al hospital ya vengo cuida de tsuki mientras tanto-dijo hinata

esta bien-dijo dirijiendose ala entrada donde vio la escena y la sangre en el piso-  
haaaaaaaaaa sangre le llamo una ambulancia!-grito hana la empleada

no hana vamos a caminar je chau-dijo hinata saliendo.

...espero que les guste dejen reviews no es necesario cuenta


End file.
